The Dominant Assassin
by GeistLoL
Summary: [One-shot, Smut] Shameless smut involving Akali and Zed. After the fall of the Kinkou Order, Akali finds herself struggling to uphold the vows of her previous allegiance and must sate her lust for the forbidden shadow powers. A message from the Shadow Master himself leads her straight to the exact thing she seeks.


**The Dominant Assassin**

 **Zed/Akali**

Akali wandered into the temple grounds, feeling the slightest breath of wind lifting the tails of her green Kinkou gi. Her mask was wrapped tightly around her mouth to ward off the winter cold as she surveyed the dark shadows that seemed to mould out of every one of the temple's broken windows.

The Order of the Shadow had made it known throughout Ionia that the grounds of the Kinkou's former temples and residences was now theirs. Shen had fallen, disappearing into exile. Akali had not seen him in weeks, Kennen even longer. With no help coming from the Ionian Elders, Akali was alone. The Kinkou Order was broken, and the country was lost. She had always believed that if it was so that her country would fall, it would be at the hands of foreign invaders. She struggled to believe the betrayal had come from one of their own. One she had once called a friend.

She glanced at the message that was scrunched in her hand. The Shadow Master had made it clear she was to come alone, and with no comrades left to watch her back and nothing more to lose, Akali had followed the instructions. She stepped cautiously into the temple's courtyard, surrounded by turrets and towers that looked down on her. There was a silence, broken only by the soft padding of her footsteps as she walked into the centre of the rectangular courtyard.

A pair of red eyes became visible high atop one of the towers, a swirl of black smoke moulding itself into a figure appearing against the light of the moon behind it.

'I have come, Zed,' she said firmly towards the shadow figure. She knew full well that it was unlikely to be Zed himself, merely one of his clones, so she kept guard up. 'If you wish to treat with me, then come down and show yourself. I will play no games with you.'

'But you already are doing so, Akali.' Zed's grating voice seemed to bellow from all of towers, the sound reverberating with no clear source throughout the courtyard. 'By coming here you play my game. You follow my rules.'

Akali began to shift into a combat stance, rotating slowly around so that her back was never exposed for very long.

A flash of movement behind her ear caused her to spin, her kamas becoming unsheathed and poised to meet the attack. A clang of sharpened steel rang out as her weapon met Zed's arm blade. His red eyes billowed with rage from beneath his helm and the muscles of his form were tense and hard. The two regarded one another with hard eyes behind the steel of their blades. She saw a glint of defiance in his gaze, before he released their hold and revolved around to strike her from another angle. Her training kicked in, anticipating the move before he had made it and shifted away to dodge his impending attack.

She felt the tails of the wraps around her waist have their ends sliced as she narrowly avoided the razor edge of his arm blade. While he recovered from missing his target, she had the briefest window to make her own offensive move. She landed her mark onto him, before swiftly breaking it with another swing of her kama. He let out a groan, but responded with a hard kick to her mid-section, where only thin cloth protected her stomach. She felt the wind forced out of her as she doubled over and fell back onto her hands and knees. He launched a kick that hit her skull sending her sprawling onto the floor of the courtyard.

'Your training is not effective against me. Whatever it is the Kinkou drills into your mind will not work against the shadows.' She watched warily as the dark smoke began to manifest and warp around her, before closing in like a predator on its prey.

'You require the shadows to be anything, Zed. Without them, you are nothing. My will is far stronger than yours will ever be.'

With a push of her weight onto her hands, she flipped herself back onto her feet before spinning on her heels and unleashing a crescent slash in a full arc around her, carving a deep wound into Zed's stomach and dissipating the black smoke around them. The dark air cleared, with Zed clutching his stomach as crimson began to pool between his fingers.

'You fool. I will cut you apart for this,' he said through bated breaths. 'The shadows will end you.' Akali placed her foot onto his shoulder pushing him to the ground and pressing her boot down on his chest.

'You misunderstood my reasoning for being here, Zed. I would not have come if I did not feel I could gain from it. I am not so witless as to walk into your trap. Now you will find that you have walked straight into mine.' He looked up at her as she stood tall, her long jet black hair lifting slightly in the wind. Her crimson eyes were like his own, but not quite as vibrant. They looked down at him with contempt, her brow furrowing.

'Explain yourself, Kinkou,' Zed demanded, attempting to stand himself up. He groaned as she forced him back to the floor.

'I was there the day you released the shadow power from the box, Zed. I felt its great potential. I picked up a small amount of the residual energy as it used you as a host. I felt its pull, but did not receive the benefits in quite the same way as you have. Now that you have freed me from the Kinkou's vows, my lust for the shadows has grown. By showing yourself to me, I can begin the transfer of its capacity into my own body. All I needed was you,' she said.

She lent down to him, until her chest grazed his own and her lips were only an inch away. Her felt her warm breath as she reached behind his helm, undoing the straps and letting his black hair fall out as she pulled it off. She now had a view of his pale, scarred face and the expression of discomfort that was painted upon it.

Before he could react, she planted her lips fervently onto his own. He was shocked initially by her forward move, but returned the kiss passionately. He felt her tongue enter his mouth, and her hand wander down the length of his body, resting her slender fingers on the soft fabric of his legs underneath the red material that was around his waist.

'The Kinkou script tells of how the forbidden power can be shared between hosts,' she said in a sultry tone, one that he was not familiar with. She stood up, releasing her foot from him. He did not make any moves to stop what she was doing in anticipation of what she intended to do.

Bringing her hands up, she took hold of the straps of her green attire that sat on her shoulders and slowly began to tug them down over her chest until they fell around her waist, only being held up by the wrappings around her stomach. Her pale skin was flawless without a single blemish marring her beauty. To his dismay, her breasts were hidden from view by the band that was wrapped around her chest. He saw her reach up behind her back, his breath starting to increase and his manhood beginning to swell in repressed excitement.

She unwound the white fabric, revealing her modest breasts and hardened nipples in the moonlight. Discarding her gauntlets and armour on her arms, she left her top-half completely exposed. Her stomach was taut and tight with the faint outline of abs and her waist was thin and athletic. Her clothes were still pooled around her waist, and in one swift motion she tugged her fingers into her remaining attire and pulled them down to her feet. Her boots came off with it, leaving her completely naked in the night.

Zed gazed over her perfect body, her legs long and supple, leading up to her inviting hips and the small patch of dark hair between her legs. She laid back down on top of him, tracing the lines of his bemused face with her fingers.

'The ancient text dictates to copulate for the transference of power. I wish to see if that is true.' He felt her fish around his trousers before her cool hand found his member, pulling it out ceremoniously into the frigid air. She allowed him no time to prepare himself before straddling his waist and aiming his dick at her entrance. She slid it along the length of her wet slit a few times before relieving her weight onto him and letting the entire length of him fill her up.

'I want to be more than just the Fist of Shadow,' she said through a moan as she began to lift herself back up and slam down onto his thighs. She built up a rhythm, finally adjusting to his impressive size. For a time, he did not speak, letting her do as she pleased to him. Akali kissed every inch of his neck, tugging off his chest armour and ripping his undershirt before exploring his chest with her mouth. She continued to bounce up and down, her breasts moving freely with every pulse. She flung her head back, showing off her beautiful elegance. His eyes were glued to his manhood sliding in and out of her tight body as she whipped her hair back and let out a carnal moan. He felt her quickly reach her peak, her insides tightening around his dick as a surge of fluids left her vagina.

She fell onto him, her breath leaving her in a laboured struggle. After having a moment to collect herself after her orgasm, she looked up, seeing his bright red eyes half-lidded and his expression spent. Her face seemed confused.

'I feel no different,' she said slowly in a tone of disappointment and displeasure. 'I have no more power in me than before. The scripts lied!' she exclaimed, slamming a fist onto his bare chest. She was still straddled on his waist, her weight on his crotch and his dick still inside of her. 'What have I done wrong?' she asked him. She saw his eyes flare.

In an instant and with both hands, he grabbed her roughly by the ass, seizing a handful of the soft pale flesh. His eyes became animated and energetic once more, with the look of menace she was used to.

'You have not been exposed to the true extent of the shadow's power. You must experience all of what lies within me.'

He thrust forcefully back into her, causing her to let out a wail of pleasure. With a hand grabbing her ass and another taking her around the neck, he pushed into her with more force than she was prepared for.

'The shadows need total dominance over their potential host. You must let them have complete rule over your body if you want to have any hope of wielding them.' He continued thrusting up into her with vigour.

To her shock, she felt a cold, formless hand spread her ass cheeks and press itself against her rear. She glanced hurriedly over her shoulder to find a shadow clone of Zed holding onto her in its smoky grip. She felt a chill as the clone's dick was forced into her ass, and began to pump at her with the same fervour as its master. With both her holes filled, she found herself tumbling into a complete state of ecstasy.

The clone took a hold of her long, black pony tail, pulling her head back as he stretched her ass out with every thrust. Below, Zed's hands found their way around her breasts, squeezing them and bringing one of her hardened nubs into his mouth. She had lost count of the number of orgasms that had swept over her as she lay atop him, but was in no mood to let it stop. Soon however, she heard Zed let out a groan as his manhood twitched within her. A spurt of his warm cum was shot into her awaiting depths, followed by a similar, but distinctly colder gush into her ass, as Zed's clone followed suit.

He pushed her off him onto her back as he pulled out of her, sending another rope onto her stomach and the underside of her breasts. She let her head fall onto the ground of the courtyard, panting heavily as she did her best to recover from the rapture of the experience.

She felt his warmth still within her, and it was obvious that a surge of power had followed with it. Her muscles that once ached with exertion began to feel anew and she felt more alive than ever before. With her newfound energy, she found her feet and stood up, stretching out her arms and testing the joints of her fingers. She gazed at Zed with wide eyes as he too stood with her.

'I am so alive,' she breathed out, staring at her hands in disbelief. A ribbon of darkness began to weave itself around her form, flowing around her limbs before sinking below her skin. She exhaled and closed her eyes with contentment. 'The shadows have become me.'

He gave an uncharacteristic smile at newly discovered strength.

'Welcome to the Order of the Shadow, Akali.'


End file.
